


Bring Me the Horizon

by sksdwrld



Series: Bound with Love [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



It wasn't often that Mordred and Leon managed to secure an evening off together and Mordred had spent the evening alone in Leon's flat, sending Leon cheeky selfies and well wishes for a lucrative evening.

At the end of his shift, Leon was on the road from tired, headed toward exhaustion, but knowing there was a ravishing young thing waiting for him at home was motivation enough for him to chug one of the disgusting energy drinks Gwaine kept in his haversack for occasions such as these.

By the time Leon got home, the jitters were starting to kick in. The lights were dimly lit and Mordred wasn't anywhere to be found but Leon had the sneaking suspicion that he'd find the boy in his bed. There was a nutella sandwich waiting for him in the fridge and Leon consumed it in four neat bites on the way to the bedroom. Sure enough, Mordred was sprawled naked atop Leon's duvet and though his phone was in his hand, his head was resting on his arm and his eyes were closed.

"Love?" Leon said softly but Mordred's only response was a soft exhale. The boy was dead asleep. Sighing, Leon undressed and then approached, intending to move Mordred to one side so he could climb in the other. Now that he was closer, he could see that there was a pillow beneath Mordred and his backside was glistening. When Leon swept his finger along Mordred's crack, it came away slick with lubricant.

"You cheeky devil," Leon murmured to himself with a delighted grin. Mordred was such a good boy and always trying to please Leon. It was rare that he failed.

Easing onto the mattress, Leon arranged himself in the space between Mordred's legs and then began to lightly caress his well oiled arse. It was a beautiful one, meaty and round and muscled. Leon had been caught admiring it on many an occasion and tonight was no different. Mordred didn't seem to notice the attention he was being paid and Leon grew bolder, slipping two fingers between his cheeks.

Not only was Mordred well lubed, he was amply stretched and Leon's fingers slid inside Mordred without resistance. He was hot and slick inside and the feel of it on his fingers made his cock ache to feel it too. He withdrew his fingers, smearing the grease along his cock and then leaned forward, positioning himself above Mordred.

Part of him cried out that this was wrong but the other part convinced him that this was what Mordred wanted. And, poor angel, so tired...He needed the shag and he needed to rest. There was no reason he shouldn't have his cake and eat it too. That done, Leon pushed Mordred's right arse cheek aside, exposing his pink, glistening hole. Mordred stirred slightly, licking his lips, and Leon paused to let him settle before feeding his cock into him.

He began slowly at first, barely moving his hips, and it was a delicious torture for him. Mordred's body was warm and pliable and seemed to mold to him. He made little kitten sounds and lifted his hips a little as if he were having the very best of dreams. It wasn't until Leon couldn't hold back and gave a series of solid thrusts that Mordred began to wake at all. First, a soft groan and his head turned to the other side. Then his fingers curled into the bed sheets and his hips rolled.

Leon wondered what it was like, being shagged awake. He'd been woken up with playful tickles, affectionate kisses, and even the occasional blow job, but this was a different sort of beast all together. Mordred made it look so alluring. "Leon," he murmured with a smile.

"Hey baby boy," Leon grinned, pushing his hand down in the small of Mordred's back to keep him from moving too much. He was almost there, almost--! A final jackhammer tore a cry from each of them and Leon spent deep inside of Mordred, then collapsed down a top him, holding him tightly. Mordred was biting his bottom lip and Leon kissed his cheek. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"It was nice but I enjoyed waking up much better," Mordred hummed and smiled again.

"Did you?" Leon chuckled and began to run his fingers up and down Mordred's arms. "Am I hurting you?"

"Only a little," Mordred laughed and as Leon slid down beside him, he turned his head to rest on Leon's chest. "Did you find the sandwich I made you?"

"Mmm, yes..." Leon sighed happily and snuggled Mordred a little closer.

They drifted together like that for a bit and then Mordred swung his leg over Leon's. "Was Pendragon insufferable tonight?"

Leon groaned. "More than usual. We ought to put a moratorium on you and Merlin having the same night off..."

"Mmm," Mordred sounded pleased. "Do you think Merlin does the sort of things for Arthur that I do for you?"

"Oh, no doubt." Leon agreed seriously. "And more."

"More?!" Mordred exclaimed, lifting his head and regarding Leon as though he couldn't imagine such a feat.

"Ah, the innocence of youth..." Leon chuckled and kissed his upturned face. "Don't worry, Love. You have years to lean Merlin's sort of depravity..."

"But will you still love me then?"

"Ah, Pretty..." Leon smoothed back his soft curls and kissed him again. "I don't think I could ever stop."


End file.
